


touch

by ootn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Foursome, Group Sex, M/M, Piss, Piss kink, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Smut, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ootn/pseuds/ootn
Summary: it starts like this: jeno's boyfriends want to try something, and he agrees.





	touch

Jeno’s never been one to be into forniphilia, but when his boyfriends bring it up one night he can’t find it in him to turn them down. Donghyuck brings it up, of course, reaching across Renjun to grab the parmesan cheese before pouring a hefty amount onto his spaghetti — compliments of Jaemin, of course — before shoveling a forkful into his mouth. Mid-chew he blurts out, “Jeno, have you ever pretended to be a piece of furniture before?” and Jeno is so taken aback he lets his fork clatter onto his plate.

 

His eyes flit first to Jaemin and then to Renjun, who look just as startled and shrug helplessly at him. “You mean, like… in a sexual way?” Donghyuck nods and takes another bite of spaghetti, looking at Renjun pointedly as he continues to chew.

 

“What he means is,” Renjun starts, sighing heavily, “Do you _want_ to try it?”

 

Jeno raises his eyebrows before pushing his plate forward, settling his elbows on the table and looking Renjun square in the face.

 

“You want me to be a piece of furniture? Is that, like… sexy to you?”

 

Renjun nods and continues, “I— well, we, actually, we thought it might be something we could try. Like, when we have sex. And Donghyuck suggested a toilet…” He trails off, this time looking at Jaemin pleadingly, who quickly jumps to his rescue.

 

“What he means is, we’ve talked about it a little and thought it might be something we could get into. Only, of course, if you wanted to try it. There’s no pressure obviously, but we thought it might be fun…” The silence following his proposal is interrupted only by Donghyuck slurping up his spaghetti noisily, oblivious to the tension he’s created in the room. Jeno sits for a moment longer before sighing and pushing his chair back, silently excusing himself to head to his bedroom.

 

⭑

 

The next time it’s brought up is a week later, when Jaemin knocks quietly on the door to Jeno’s bedroom and asks if he’s thought about it.

 

“I have,” Jeno responds, “I’m just not sure how it would work. And, is this really going to be gratifying to you?”

 

Jaemin only sits on the bed next to him and grabs his hand, squeezing it gently. “Don’t worry, we’ll walk you through it. We’re all excited about it, of course it will be gratifying to us, but we only want to do it if it’s something you’re comfortable with.”

 

⭑

 

A week later, Jeno finds himself in bed with his three boyfriends, who are all equal parts giddy and nervous. He’s nervous too, but surprisingly not as much as he was expecting — he trusts them after all.

 

It starts off innocent enough, all soft touches and gentle caresses. Donghyuck kisses him first, letting their lips become more forceful against each other as he grabs possessively at Jeno’s neck and ass. Jeno whines, already breaking down from the feeling of being handled so roughly, and Donghyuck pushes him down promptly onto the bed. Hardly a moment passes before Renjun lunges on him, crawling over Jeno’s lower body and pulling his jeans and boxers swiftly down his thighs. He takes him into his mouth a second later, Jeno already feeling overwhelmed from the hands and mouths on his bodies. It isn’t enough, though, because Jaemin wants a piece too, and before he knows it the latter has attached himself to Jeno’s neck, leaving all sorts of marks. It’s dizzying, having the attention of all three of his boyfriends at once. Every time they do this it feels better than the last.

 

He finds himself in between two cocks soon enough, choking on Donghyuck as Renjun hammers into him from behind. They aren’t being gentle, but Jeno doesn’t mind. Jaemin’s jacking himself off as he watches. When he notices Renjun removing a hand from Jeno’s hips to place it over his stomach as his thrusts become more irregular Jaemin hisses out “D’you want Renjunnie’s piss in your ass?”

 

Jeno pulls off of Donghyuck reluctantly, looking up at Jaemin with pleading eyes. He finds it awfully easy to slip into the role, looking pathetic as he mumbles, “Yeah, yes Jaemin, Renjun, I want it so bad. Fill me up with your piss, please, I need it.” He whines as Donghyuck slaps his cock against his cheek, pushing his hips back against Renjun’s.

 

“Ask for it again, slut,” Renjun orders, spanking him, and Jeno pouts up at an unsympathetic Donghyuck.

 

“Please, Renjun, I want it so bad. Fill me up with your piss, Jun, I want it so bad, please, please. Wanna feel so full of your piss, oh my god, just use me like your toilet, that’s all I—” Renjun, satisfied with his begging, cuts Jeno off as he thrusts once more into him, hard and deep, before releasing his bladder into Jeno’s warm tight hole. Jeno lets out a guttural moan as he feels his insides fill with the warm liquid, spilling out of his hole and down his thighs as Renjun continues to piss into his pathetic little toilet. It’s gross, it’s filthy, but it feels good in a way Jeno didn’t think it could feel. He feels so, so fucking full and used as Renjun pulls out of him and his piss trickles down his legs, pooling in little puddles around his knees. His head spins at all the new sensations he’s feeling, giddy and growing impossibly harder as he remembers that both Donghyuck and Jaemin still need to make good use of him.

 

Renjun cums over Jeno’s hole lazily, watching as it mixes with his own piss littering Jeno’s body and the floor around him. As soon as he pulls away from Jeno’s shaking form Donghyuck mumbles, “We’re switching, we’re switching,” guesting below him. Renjun dutifully switches positions with him, crouching to pat Jeno on the head while Donghyuck kneels behind Jeno’s ass and places a tentative lick on his hole.

 

Jeno’s already sensitive and on the verge of cumming, so he convulses a bit at the feeling of Donghyuck beginning to lap at his clenching hole. He’s trying to hold as much of Renjun’s piss inside as he can, but it gets harder to do as Donghyuck pushes his tongue further inside of him. He pants out, “I’m close—” and Jaemin tsks at him as Donghyuck continues to work on his hole. Jaemin climbs off of the bed and closer to Jeno as he taps his chin and orders, “Open up, Jeno. And don’t you dare move, whore. You’re gonna be our good little toilet, a piece of furniture for us. Okay?” Jeno wants to answer so bad, wants to nod and tell him he understands his place as a cocksleeve and nothing else, a receptacle for his boyfriends’ piss and cum. But he knows Jaemin is testing him, trying to see if he’s going to be good, and all he wants is to be good. So all he can do is blink up at Jaemin with watery eyes as he lets his jaw fall open.

 

“Good boy, doll,” Jaemin purrs, thrusting his cock into the back of Jeno’s throat immediately, loving the way Jeno sputters and chokes around it. Donghyuck is still playing with his hole, the groans he lets out with every brush of Donghyuck’s tongue over his entrance only serving to make this blowjob more pleasurable for Jaemin. Renjun has taken Jaemin’s spot on the bed, stroking himself back to full hardness as he watches Jeno being so good for them. Serving them as only he could.

 

It doesn’t take much longer before Jeno comes, his cock spurting feebly onto the floor as he continues to let Jaemin fuck his mouth. He’s tired from the orgasm, his hole clenching as Donghyuck straightens up behind him. He knows what’s coming. Sure enough, Donghyuck pumps his cock a few times before he releases himself over Jeno’s back and ass. Jeno feels filthy as Hyuck’s piss flows off his sides and down his ass, and filthier still when Donghyuck proceeds to cum on his back right after. There are tears flowing down his face, from the sensitivity and tiredness and the way he’s choking on Jaemin, but he relishes it. He wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

 

When Jaemin feels himself getting closer, he orders Jeno to get on his knees. And Jeno does, placing his hands on his thighs as he sits back on his knees and tilts his head up at Jaemin. “Close your eyes and open your mouth,” Jaemin mumbles, jerking himself off as Jeno does so. He cums a moment later, shooting cum across Jeno’s face and admiring the way it looks on his cheeks and eyelashes. He shifts his aim slightly, then, and pisses directly into Jeno’s open mouth.

 

This is what Jeno’s wanted all along, and he feels himself cumming untouched once again as he tentatively swallows the warm liquid Jaemin’s filled his mouth with. It’s gross and it feels so wrong, but he can’t ignore the way it makes him feel. He gets off on the feeling of being used like this, of being treated as nothing more than a way to pleasure his boyfriends and take whatever they’ll give him. There’s cum and piss everywhere around him and all over his body, and Jaemin groans at the sight. Renjun’s come once more just from watching Jeno be fucked and filled up and soiled.

 

Jeno collapses onto the floor, feeling weak and tired and satiated all at once, and his boyfriends flock to him immediately. Donghyuck pulls him into his lap, Renjun pats his hair softly and Jaemin presses kisses to his forehead.

 

“Was it good?” Jeno croaks out, cracking an eye open to see their faces. The boys all answer at once, reassuring him that “Yes, of course, it was so hot,” and “Of course you did so good,” and “It was _so_ much better than I thought it would be.”

 

Jeno smiles at that, closing his eyes again and he curls into Donghyuck’s chest. “‘M sleepy,” he mumbles, and Renjun laughs and ruffles his hair.

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, babe, okay?” Renjun asks, as Jaemin gets up to run a bath for them.

 

“Okay…” Jeno sighs out sleepily, and they all coo at him appreciatively.

 

⭑

 

After a nice long bath and lots of kisses and cuddles, Jeno finds himself squished into bed with all of his boyfriends. He passes out almost immediately, so he misses the way that all three of the boys give him loving glances and touches and whisper among themselves about how good he is for them.

 

So good for them.


End file.
